Aucune échappatoire
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Peu importe combien il se bat - tout feu tout flamme - combien il fuit - à en perdre le souffle - Ace n'arrive pas à échapper à Smoker...


**Titre **: Aucune échappatoire

**Fandom **: One Piece

**Rating **: T

**Genres **: hurt/comfort, slash

**Personnages **: Smoker/Ace

**Nombre de mots **: 710

**Commentaires **: écrit pour le kink meme 5 acts, sur les thème "accidental stimulation and falling"

* * *

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans la seule intention de s'amuser en le provoquant un peu plus.

La réaction qu'il reçut fut exactement celle qu'il attendait : Smoker le repoussa vivement, le rejetant à plus d'un mètre de lui.

La fumée autour d'eux gênait la visibilité, mais Ace remarqua en se relevant qu'il s'essuyait la bouche, l'air profondément embarrassé. Il en profita pour prendre la fuite.

Il aimait courir. C'était une forme de liberté de laisser ses jambes le porter jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent ou jusqu'à ce qu'il ait décidé de les arrêter. Le choc, le tremblement de son corps à chaque fois que son pied heurtait le sol pour se soulever aussitôt, comme s'il marchait sur des braises, se répercutaient dans son organisme, excitait chacun de ses sens. Les battements affolés de son cœur menaçaient de le faire remonter dans sa gorge, de le faire cracher le contenu de ses entrailles devant tout le monde : la liberté de fuir, de ne rien admettre, et surtout, surtout de ne pas assumer des responsabilités trop lourdes à porter.

Il pouvait jouir du monde sans lendemain, et si l'avenir devenait inquiétant, il pouvait toujours courir loin, le plus loin possible.

Sa peau le picotait à cause de la sueur, et soudain un frisson le parcourut tandis qu'un courant d'air le frôlait. La fumée s'enroulait à nouveau sur lui il essaya de se dégager de son étreinte en laissant jaillir ses flammes, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Ils étaient de même force.

La main ferme de Smoker se referma sur sa gorge. Il se dégagea en lui donnant un coup de coude au visage, cassant net un de ses cigares.

Le marine lui tourna autour et Ace le suivit du regard, le feu ardent de ses poings léchant son adversaire sans réussir à le blesser.

Le combat devenait de plus en plus frustrant. Mais même quand il essayait de s'échapper, Smoker le poursuivait jusqu'à le rattraper. Il ne pouvait se soustraire aux émotions négatives qu'il lui faisait ressentir, toute cette impuissance, cet ennui d'être piégé dans une situation qu'il ne pouvait modifier.

Cette fois il l'embrassa avec une fougue passionnée qui n'avait plus rien d'un jeu ses doigts vinrent se perdre avidement dans les cheveux argentés, ses cuisses s'arrimer à sa taille et les flammes orangées qui les encerclaient s'embrasèrent de plus belle.

Ace sentit la poitrine de Smoker vibrer d'un grondement bas il se colla davantage contre sa peau nue, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras, déterminé à le faire céder, tomber. Si la lutte ou la fuite ne fonctionnait pas, il y avait d'autres moyens qu'il était prêt à employer pour changer le cours des événements...

Le marine se débattait, griffait, cognait autant qu'il pouvait, sans pourtant la conviction qui aurait pu retourner la situation à son avantage. Ace ne lâchait pas prise, caressant et langoureux, son corps brûlant et moite plaqué au sien aussi étroitement que deux pièces de puzzle emboîtées. Ses lèvres tendres chuchotaient des promesses sensuelles avec un sourire mi-lascif, mi-moqueur, déposant une traînée humide là où elles passaient.

Les mains de Smoker se posèrent sur ses reins, cherchant à le déloger de sa position le jeune homme resserra ses jambes et se frotta tant et si bien contre le corps musclé de son adversaire que celui-ci n'avait pas d'autres choix que de succomber. Parce que, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autre issue à leur altercation. Aucune qui leur laisse l'ego intact.

La frustration de pouvoir se toucher sans se faire mal l'emporta sur leur antagonisme premier, se transformant lentement en quelque chose de moins contrôlé, de plus désordonné.

La ceinture d'Ace s'ouvrit, le blouson de Smoker tomba au sol.

Ils tombèrent ensemble dans le sable, roulant et se chevauchant, mélange de nuées de fumerolles, étincelles et cendres.

C'était comme si une vigueur nouvelle s'était emparée du marine. Impétueux et impérieux, il réclamait sans ambages la reddition d'Ace, au moins sur ce plan-là. Le pirate fut plus que ravi d'obtempérer et de se soumettre à ses efforts, s'abandonnant aux soins de Smoker qui s'empressait de le débarrasser de ses atours, un par un...

Ils savaient tous les deux qui avaient réellement gagné. Mais ce n'était que partie remise.


End file.
